


Seeking a Muse

by PeaceHeather



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bad Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather
Summary: The Author was bored and had a little conversation with one of her favorite characters.





	Seeking a Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Kinda lame, in the Author's own opinion.  


* * *

Daniel woke up naked in a little concrete room. _Oh, no, not again,_ he thought. At least this time he wasn't tied up. Sitting up groggily, he surveyed his surroundings and then sighed -- the room was utterly empty of anything he could use. The door opened behind him, and he jumped in surprise.

"Oh, it's you," he said to the figure standing in the doorway.

The Author shrugged.

"Sorry, I was bored. You don't mind, do you?"

(nope, the audience said)

"Er, well, actually, I'd prefer clothes, if that's all right -- what kind of story have you got in mind?"

The Author shrugged again. "Okay, whatever." Daniel's eyebrows rose in puzzlement as The Author gestured to the floor behind him. A pair of gray sweats and a t-shirt were lying there, where only empty floor space had been a moment before.

As Daniel got dressed, he looked up at The Author, still standing in the doorway. "You never did say what kind of story this was going to be," he said.

"That's because I'm not sure," The Author replied. "I'm bored. I thought of you. Sorry about the inconvenience. Um... you want some coffee? I don't drink it myself, but I'm pretty sure there's something around somewhere."

Daniel looked down at his clothes and concentrated for a moment. They blurred and shifted, until he was wearing jeans and his favorite cream sweater. He decided to leave his feet bare for the time being. The Author seemed like she was in a good mood and he might be able to use the toes as bargaining power if the plot got ugly later.

Looking up, he smiled at The Author. "I'd love some coffee. This whole change-reality-by-force-of-will thing is cool." The Author held the door for him, and fell into step beside him in the hallway.

"I like it, but I'm so bored right now I can't seem to affect much."

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Daniel.

"Eeh," replied The Author. She shrugged.

"I'm sure after a little caffeine I could help you come up with something," Daniel offered.

"That's generous of you," the Author replied, "considering I kinda just zapped you here without asking."

"Well, you know. You haven't had me tortured or raped or otherwise completely messed up for life. I respect that in an author."

The Author, slightly less bored now that she had someone to chat with, began to smile. "Thanks."

The Author and the character disappeared around the hallway corner, in search of great coffee (which they would surely find) and a decent muse (which would be another matter entirely, or at least a lot more challenging)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave extra kudos, you're welcome to stop by [my Tumblr blog](http://peaceheather.tumblr.com) and say hello.


End file.
